<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacking by EmmzyPlayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365163">Lacking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz'>EmmzyPlayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting her right where he wants her, Xerek amuses himself with how much he has done to Sylvie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie/Xerek, Xerek/Sylvie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dullness in her eyes and the way she lay before me filled me with confidence and pride. I had done this to her. Finally stripped her of everything both physically, mentally, and emotionally. I had brought her down to my level, crushed her spirits and made her into a shell of her former self. I felt triumphant, please, and prideful. Her blue eyes once glistening now dead and as still sea water. I reached out, stroking her cheek and watching as the little bits of light flickered back into them. Her eyes meeting mine and shining with small flames of hope and need again. Yes, I had broken her, twisted her as I wanted. Made her want me as I wanted her. Allowed her only the affection I gave and was the only reason she still lived now as I fed her and took care of her. I was the only hope in this shit hole of a world she had, and I made her want me just as I hoped. I leant down, kissing her forehead. "I am here...I am not going anywhere, Sylvie. Not right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I listened to her soft noise of acknowledgment as she reached for me. I let her as she clung to me, and I felt her smaller form tremble as I slid an arm around her back and another around her waist to secure her to me. "Shhh…" I murmured. "I will not harm you…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I added silently as I allowed her this small comfort. I needed her to still want me, to love me, to trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>only me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I pulled away just slightly, catching her chin and tilting her head to have her look up at me. I gazed into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her for a brief moment. Although short, I took as much of the moment into my mind as I could. Trying to remember the feeling of her smaller, warm lips on my own and the taste of them as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whined softly as I pulled away, and I smirked. She had been a wonderful catch. Twisting her after she fought me tooth and nail for the first month or so till I made her know her place. Made her know that no one was coming to save her. Made her know she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I gently caressed her cheek, stroking it with a thumb. “Good girl,” I praised softly, kissing her again before I pulled away and patted her head. She whimpered as I moved away from her, and I added, “I will be back.” With that I walked out, a smirk upon my lips at the idea that I had completely crushed her spirits, hopes, and dreams. Now...just to deal with those coming to get her back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>